the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Avrasi Empire
The Avrasi Empire was a human empire in Vetia, expanded around its capital city Avras. History Little is known of the early history of the Avrasi empire. Stanza 4.1 of the World Hymn mentions Avras entering an alliance with the dwarves, suggesting that the city is a substitutional political force by the fourth age at latest. The World Hymn, a reproduction of an Equitan tapestry, itself believed to be a copy of an ancient dwarven carving and poem dating from the first century AS. (Main Rulebook) The alliance proved long-lasting and fruitful for the dwarves, for in the fifth age they honour Avras by building the city's wall. This is mentioned in stanza 5.1 of the World Hymn: We paid it back the gift of men Who came to aid when so beset We shared the greatest gift of all The gift of stone and mountain’s call Thus we built great Avras’ wall At the height of its power though, the empire spanned large parts of Vetia Drusus' letter to the Avrasi, Sunna Cycle, estimated date 59 AS. (Main Rulebook). The Fall More is known of the fall of the Avrasi empire than it's founding. The World Hymn places the destruction of the empire in the late stages of the fifth age: The empire fell the rats took throne Did murder life and poison land They left in wake but Avras’ bone A more detailed account of the fall is found in the scriptures of Sunna. These describe how that Gaius Dexion, an Avrasi soldier risen to the status of hero, came to blows with the senate and their champion, Tiberian. The conflict dragged the empire into civil war. At the height of the conflict, the vermin appeared as the result a magic ritual On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5). Some sources say it was the high priest Quintus Augustu that brought forth the vermin, by treating with the vermin gods in an attempt to end the war Letter from High Prelate Jaeger (The 9th Scroll issue #6). The vermin conquered the city and eventually the whole empire An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world, prepared for Prince Estaban by Jorge Zamoran, Chief Librarian of Port Roig, by order of Marques de la Roig. (Main Rulebook). The only exception being perhaps the province later know as the Empire of Monopatea Hudhaifa Uddin; The Chronology of Foreign Nations (Main Rulebook). From the remains of the Avrasi empire rose the vermin empire, which copied and perverted the culture of the Avrasi. Religion There are claims that the ancient Avrasi worshipped Sunna and her pantheon . There are also sources that suggest the Avrasi believed in a goddess called Sol, who was goddess of the Heaven The Timeless Titans; inscription found in one of the oldest temples of Avras (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v''0.201.0, p20-21''). She is said to have moved the sun to bring light to the world . . Trivia The letters used in the Avrasi standard (SPQA) are most likely a version of the Roman phrase Senatus Populusque Romanus, which was initialised as SPQR. The final letter, "A", presumably stands for Avras or something thereof derived. Sources '''' Category:Nations Category:History